shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
San
San the Rose Balsam (爪紅のサン Tsumakurenai no San) is a character debuting in Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen. She was a ninja from the Fuka clan and Zen's lover. She was killed by Shu at the beginning of the game, her death serving as motivation for Zen to carry out his revenge against Shu and Nagi. Kaede, a mystical replica of San, was created upon her death as her reflection caught in the Gongen Mirror that Shu was holding when he burned her to death. History Backstory Presumably, San was born in the Fuka Village somewhere in Sekishu along with Zen, Shu, Nagi and Shizuku. It's not known when exactly did she and Zen become lovers, if she participated in the war of Sekishu and if she served directly under the House of Hojo like Zen and Shu. Revenge of Zen After Shu and Nagi's destruction of the Fuka Village, she confronts them on a bridge near the village. She claims that as traitors Shu and Nagi must be punished, and as a Fuka Ninja she will deliver the punishment for their transgression. Nagi replies that she knows her skills are not enough to defeat both and that she should run while she still can, San refuses. Both kunoichi strike with their blades, resulting in a lethal wound for San. Zen arrives soon after this to witness his dying lover and his renegade childhood friends now made her murderers. Shu burns San's body with his pyromancy while mocking both Fuka's inability to stop him, before scarring and throwing Zen off the bridge with a fire blast and leaving him for dead. At the moment of her death her reflection was caught in the Gongen Mirror, creating Kaede, who was later found alongside an unconscious Zen by the Asuka Ninja Zaji near a river in Utakata. Ending: Reflections This ending is obtained if the player completed all three of the following Story Missions: * Pursue Nagi the Anemone! * Steal the Yaksha Mirror from Usuba! * Pursue Shu the Cypress! After his final battle with Shu, a maddened Zen returns to the Asuka Village with the eight Tenma Mirrors, murders both Zaji and Kaede and uses the mirrors to resurrect San. He embraces her, promising to never let her die again and to protect her from now on. San, while apparently awake, remains unresponsive the whole time. Personality While San's appearances are to few to fully determine her personality, some can be described. San appears to be a calm, quiet individual, who speaks in a somewhat formal dialect. She is diligent, bound to her duties as a Fuka Ninja, even if these duties make her the enemy of her former childhood friends. Her devotion to the laws of her clan is what ultimately lead to her death. Trivia *It's possible that San was the originally intended secondary playable character in Shinobido 2 given the amount of concept art depicting her. *She had heterochromia. Her right eye was aqua green. *"Rose balsam" is a flower native to southern Asia in India and Myanmar. with many meanings such as "don't touch me," "open your heart," and "delicacy." these meanings however have very little in common to the character San. The true meaning of her name lies within the meanings behind red maple leaves--"self-restraint," "reservation," and "important memories." *San is playable in Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen in the form of an alternate skin for Kaede. *''Tsumakurenai ''(爪紅) can be literally translated as "Red Claw" or "Red Nail". Gallery P2 img03 1.jpg|Concept art of San p2_img01_1.jpg|Concept art of various hairstyles for San Weapons.jpg|Character's weapons designs. San's tanto can be seen at the top-right Category:Characters Category:Shinobido 2 Category:Ninja Category:Deceased Characters